Your Dark Side
by SunLi0815
Summary: Was ist wenn alles in deinem Leben eine einzige große Lüge war?
1. Anders als Ihr

Es war dunkel, kalt...einsam. Die Dunkelheit umgab ihren Körper, nahm sie gefangen, ließ sie nicht heraus. Es hatte ihr Herz erfasst, sie zu einem Häufchen Elend gemacht.

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie noch gezittert, geschluchzt und geweint, doch nun hockte sie im Schatten einer verlassenen Gasse, hoffend, dass sie niemand jemals finden wü hatte sich über sie gelegt. Der Schmerz war kaum noch zu spüren, so betäubt fühlte sie sich. Die Leere in ihrem Inneren hatte sie hierher getrieben.

Das junge Mädchen hatte ihre Beine nahe an ihren Körper gezogen, ihre Arme hatten sich um ihre Beine geschlungen. Nur einmal sah sie kurz neben sich auf die Zeitung, die auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Blick wurde noch leerer, beinahe leblos. Ihren Kopf ließ sie auf ihre Knie sacken und begann sich langsam zu wiegen. Beruhigend wog und wippte sie etwas hin und her.

Je mehr sie sich bewegte umso mehr verschwand die Taubheit und Wut, ebenso Trauer kehrten zurück. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend, ehe sie aufsah und ihr dicke Tränen die Wangen runter rannen. Wütend schob sie die Zeitung bei Seite, drückte ihren Hinterkopf an die Hauswand hinter sich, schloss dabei die Augen, während weitere Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter flossen.

Wie lange sie schon so dasaß, wusste sie nicht. Sie bemerkte auch nicht wie sich Schritte näherten. Immer mehr Tränen strömten ihre Wangen hinab, hinterließen heiße, schmerzende Bahnen auf ihren Wangen. Jede Träne bohrte sich in ihr Herz, hinterließ einen Riss in ihrer Seele.

Erst als sie ein zu deutliches Geräusch vernahm, öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in die Augen eines Mitschülers. Eines verhassten Mitschülers.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich zusammen gerissen, ihre Würde irgendwie zurück erlangt, doch zu groß war das Loch in ihrem Innern, zu stark belastete sie der schmerzende Verlust. Ehe sie etwas tun konnte, hatte jemand die Zeitung aufgehoben. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr verhasster Mitschüler nicht alleine war. An seiner Seite ein anderer Mitschüler, ähnlich verhasst, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.

Ihre Beine zitterten, wollten nachgeben als sie sich langsam aufrappelte, doch sie schaffte es sich auf ihren Füßen zu halten. Nur knapp entkam sie einem Schwindelanfall und einem damit verbundenem Zusammenbruch. Mit der Hand stützte sie sich an der Hauswand ab, dabei beobachtete sie die beiden Jungen. Der Platinblonde beugte sich gerade zu dem Anderen herüber und zeigte ihm den Zeitungsartikel. Natürlich bemerkte sie wie die Augen der Beiden sich weitete, natürlich bemerkte sie wie ihre Blicke sich auf sie hefteten. Einen Schluchzer unterdrückend, wollte sie einen Schritt machen, doch ihr körperlicher Zustand war schlechter als erwartet, denn sie sackte auf ihre Knie zu Boden.

Ihre Würde vergessend, brach sie in Tränen aus. Sie weinte nicht nur. Es brach aus ihr heraus, all ihre Traurigkeit wurde von Tränen und Schluchzen begleitet. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie schlug auf die Steine unter ihr ein. Längst waren die beiden Jungen vergessen, die immer noch kein Wort gesprochen hatten, immer lauter weinte sie, prügelte auf den Boden ein, ehe sie sich auf dem Boden zusammenrollte. Erschöpft schnappte sie nach Luft, während weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen, sich in ihren Haaren verfingen, bis sie nass an ihrem Hals klebten.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in einem Bett. Eine weiße Decke war über sie gebreitet und als sie sich etwas bewegte, merkte sie, dass sie ihre Kleider noch trug, denn ihr Umhang hatte sich um ihre Beine gewickelt.

Erstaunt setzte sie sich auf und als sie sich in dem kleinen und spartanisch eingerichtetem Zimmer umsah, bemerkte sie einen von ihren beiden Mitschülern von vorhin. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und schien zu schlafen.

Hatte er sie hierher gebracht?

Wieso?

Ehe sie sich aus dem Bett schleichen konnte, hörte sie wie die Tür aufging und ihr zweiter verhasster Mitschüler betrat den Raum und sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte scheinbar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie so schnell zu sich kommen würde.

„Wo bin ich hier und was willst du von mir?", krächzte sie. Ihre Stimme hatte sie von dem Geschluchze noch nicht beruhigt, dennoch gelang es ihr laut genug zu reden, um verstanden zu werden.

„Sei lieber dankbar Granger, ich hätte dich dort auch erfrieren lassen können.", murrte der platinblonde Slytherin.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und krallte ihre Finger in die Decke. Wut und eine enorme Übelkeit übermannte sie. Ihr Einatmen wurde immer ruckartiger, schneller. Ihr Herz raste durch die Wut in ihrem Magen und sie spürte wie dankbar ihr Magen dafür war. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er einen Flug auf dem Besen mit ihr gemacht hatte.

„Kriegst du wieder einen Heulkrampf? Noch einmal tue ich mir das nicht an. Das nächste Mal lasse ich dich elendig an deinen Anfällen krepieren." , giftete der Slytherin weiter, doch er erreichte nicht das was er wollte. Sie reagierte gar nicht weiter auf seine Bemerkung.

Leise sprach sie zu sich selbst. Redete sich gut zu, versuchte sich ans ein-, und ausatmen erinnern. Und je länger sie beherrscht atmete, umso besser wurde ihr Zustand, bis er sich vollkommen normalisiert hatte.

Mit der Wut verschwand die Übelkeit, hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch in ihrer Selbst und wieder ergriff Hermione eine schreckliche Taubheit. Ihre Muskeln erschlafften, dabei sackte sie zusammen. Die Leere, welche sie spürte, sah man in ihren Augen und ihr Zittern verriet, dass sie sich wieder in einen Zustand der Hilflosigkeit versetzt hatte.

Schreiend schreckte sie aus dem Schlaf hoch. Schnappend atmete sie ein. Dabei begannen ihre Seiten zu schmerzen und sie krümmte sich in dem Bett.

War sie immer noch hier?

Seufzend vor Schmerz sah sie sich um. Es war dunkel, wenn sie aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte sie den Vollmond, welcher hoch am Himmel stand. Wieder krallte sie ihre Finger feste in die Bettwäsche und als sie zur Seite blickte, bemerkte sie, dass sie alleine war.

Sie hatten sie verlassen. Merlin, wie erleichtert sie war. Umgeben von Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini, da fühlte sie sich noch unwohler als ohnehin schon. Keuchend warf sie sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen, ehe stumme Tränen ihren Weg aus ihren Augenwinkeln hinab auf das Kissen fanden.

„Papa, Mama...", wisperte sie leise, ehe sie vor Erschöpfung wieder einschlief, diesmal war sie so müde, dass sie nichts träumte.

Das Hämmern an der Tür weckte sie. Es hörte sich in ihren schmerzenden Ohren an wie ein Hämmern, doch je mehr sie zu sich kam, bemerkte sie, dass es eher ein Klopfen war. Verschlafen rieb sie sich ihre Augen, hob ihren Kopf leicht an, ehe sie „Herein" rief.

Sie wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan. Zur Tür herein kam jemand, mit dem sie zuerst nicht einmal gerechnet hätte und um ehrlich zu sein wollte sie auch nicht mit ihm reden. Sie verabscheute diesen Mann mehr als alles Andere.

„Guten Morgen.", gab der Mann unterkühlt von sich, doch Hermione antwortete ihm nicht, sondern drehte ihren Kopf trotzig zur Seite und blickte auf den kleinen Nachtisch, welcher an dem Bett stand. Auf ihm lag ein Wecker. Es war erst acht Uhr am Morgen. Was eine unhöfliche Zeit für Besuche und vor allem für ungewollte, verhasste Besuche.

Der Besucher räusperte sich, doch sie bevorzugte es weiterhin auf die Uhr zu starren.

Was wollte er denn schon von ihr?

Sich über sie lustig machen?

Ihr sagen wie armselig sie war?

„Irgendwann wirst du mich ansehen müssen, ich habe nämlich vor so lange zu bleiben, bis du mich aus gehört hast.", sprach nun die kühle, sehr reservierte Stimme und als sie den Inhalt seiner Aussage erfasst hatte, warf sie ihr Gesicht herum, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihr Blick wurde grimmig, beinahe wütend, doch sie entgegnete nichts. Was sollte sie Malfoy Senior auch sagen?

„Ist dir bewusst, was der Zeitungsartikel für dich bedeutet?", fragte Lucius die Schülerin, doch sie antwortete nicht. Ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich immer mehr, ehe sie sich sogar auf die Lippe biss. Sie würde ihm niemals antworten. Niemals freundlich, niemals normal...niemals würde sie ihm sagen wie wenig sie das alles verstand.

„Verdammt noch mal, du musst doch auch wissen was es bedeutet.", brüllte er schließlich und kam mit ein paar Schritten auf sie zu, doch das löste Panik in ihr aus und sie wich zurück, so weit das sie aus dem Bett taumelt und sich gegen die Fensterbank drängte.

„Sei nicht dumm. Du weißt sicher besser als alle Anderen, dass ich dir nie was tun würde. Nicht unter diesen Umständen...

Du eine Tochter der...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn sie schrie aus vollem Leibe ehe sie den Wecker griff und nach ihm warf.

Glück für Malfoy Senior, dass er gute Reflexe hatte, denn er schaffte es dem Wecker auszuweichen.

Knurrend ergriff sie eine Vase die auf dem Fensterbrett stand und warf sie gegen die Wand, ihre Wut steigerte sich immer mehr. Beinahe ins Unermessliche.

„Sag mir nicht was ich bin, was ich nicht bin. Ich habe genug davon.

Alle belügen mich, niemand hatte sich jemals erbarmt mir etwas zu sagen.

Ich wurde behandelt wie eine Aussetzige und nun soll ich annehmen,

ich wäre eine von Euch.", wisperte sie wütend, schnappte sich einige der Scherben, die zu ihren Füßen lagen und warf sie beinahe zielsicherer, als sie geglaubt hatte, nach Lucius, der jeder Scherbe galant auswich. So eine Furie...

„Wenn du noch einmal wirfst, werde ich dich aus dem Fenster befördern, ich schwöre es. Dann pfeif ich auf das Versprechen, welches ich deinen Eltern gab.",

drohte er knurrend und als sie die Worte vernahm, ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und wieder übermannte sie die Trauer und sie sackte zu Boden. Scherben zerkratzten ihre Knie und Beine, ließen sie doch Bluten, doch der Schmerz war erträglich im Gegensatz zu dem Schmerz, den sie in sich spürte.

„Reiß dich zusammen,

du als die einzige Tochter der Sanders, müsstest so etwas wie Würde besitzen.", knurrte er sie an doch als sie zu ihm hoch sah und er die Verbitterung in ihren Augen wahrnahm, zog er es vor nichts zu sagen.

„Meine Eltern waren keine Schwarzmagier, sie waren Muggel und habe sie geliebt. Ich bin keine Sanders...

Ich bin keine Tochter von Mördern und Vergewaltigern,

Ich bevorzuge es ein Schlammblut zu sein. Lieber Opfer von euch Rassisten, als selbst eine zu sein."


	2. Depressionen

Lucius Malfoy bedachte sie mit einem abschätzendem Blick, ehe er seinen Stab zückte und damit alle Scherben entfernte und sie auf die Fensterbank zwang. Natürlich war es ein Eingriff, wenn nicht sogar ein Angriff, doch er konnte ihr selbstgefälliges Gerede nicht mehr ertragen. Für wen hielt sie sich eigentlich?

„Hör mir zur Prinzessin.

Ich habe mich deinen Eltern verpflichtet. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern.

Ob du nun willst oder nicht. Meine Frau, ist jetzt, da deine Eltern tot sind, dein gesetzlicher Vormund, so lange wie du noch nicht volljährig bist.", zischte er und kam ihr dabei näher und warf ihr die Zeitung in den Schoß.

„Du musst dich damit anfreunden. Deine Eltern haben dich belogen, um dich zu schützen.

Haben ein elendiges Leben als Muggel vorgezogen, nur um dich zu beschützen.", sagte er leise, aber mit einer solchen Intensität, dass es sie erzittern ließ.

„Meine Eltern...sie... waren Zahnärzte...", weinte sie bitter und sah auf den Zeitungsartikel, Tränen fielen auf das Bild.

Zu sehen waren ihre Eltern...die Grangers...nein es waren nicht dir Grangers. Es waren die Sanders. Rose und Phillamon Sanders. Mächtige Schwarzmagier, Anhänger Voldemorts...Todesser wie sie im Buche standen.

Ihr Blick schweifte von dem Bild der beiden ab, wieder verirrten sich Tränen auf den Zeitungsartikel. Wieso hatten sie ihr immer solche Lügen erzählt? Wieso hatte ihr niemand gesagt, wer sie war? Wer sie waren?

Und nun? Sie waren tot, getötet von Auroren (vielleicht kannte sie diese sogar), als sie sich wieder auf die Seite ihrer alten Verbündeten stellten. Ihre Eltern...Mörder.

Sie hatten nie so gewirkt, sie waren immer normal gewesen. Sie hatten ihr Muggelmärchen erzählt, waren mit ihr ins Kino gegangen, hatten Muggel zahnärztlich behandelt. Und nun...sollte es alles eine große Lüge sein? Hatten sie sie überhaupt geliebt? Sie, die beste Freundin Harry Potters, der sie alle in Askaban sehen wollte.

Um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Schmerzlich drückte sie ihre Augenlider zu, spürte die letzten Momente mit ihren Eltern. Mit den Eltern, an die sie sich erinnern wollte, nicht die Eltern, die sie niemals kennen gelernt hatte. Eltern, die sie liebten, die ihre Ansichten teilten und niemals etwas böses taten.

Lucius hatte sie beobachtet und sie gewähren lassen. Man sah ihr an, wie ihr Kopf arbeitet, wie sie langsam begann alle Informationen sacken zu lassen und sich vielleicht sogar abzufinden. Er konnte ihr nicht helfen. Wie denn auch? Ihr sagen, dass auch Mörder liebevolle Eltern sein können? Sie bezeichnete sie ja als Mörder. Was genau genommen natürlich nicht falsch war. Damit machte sie es sich aber ganz schön leicht.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und ihn anblickte, so verletzlich und todtraurig, legte er seine Stirn in Falten. Er konnte mit traurigen Menschen nichts anfangen. Er war kein äußerst emotionaler Mensch, um ehrlich zu sein, sparte er sich alle Emotionen.

Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Stabes, ließ er ihr Handlungsfreiheit und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu.

„Du weißt, dass du keinen Ort mehr hast, an den du zurück kehren kannst.

Malfoy Manors Türen stehen für dich offen. Narzissa und ich haben es Rose versprochen.

Narzissa würde sich freuen dich kennen zu lernen.", sagte er leise, beinahe gefasst, ehe er die Tür öffnete und hinaus trat.

Die Worte kamen bei Hermione an, doch sie begriff sie nicht. Das erfassen der Worte war so schwer. Sie kamen gar nicht wirklich an.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Hermione hatte sich immer noch nicht beruhigen können. Den gesamten letzten Tag hatte sie nachgedacht. Erst über ihre Eltern, dann über Lucius und irgendwie auch über seinen Sprössling und seinen besten Freund.

Was wollte sie auf Malfoy Manor?

Doch wo sollte sie bleiben, wenn nicht dort?

War sie so weit gesunken um dort aufzutauchen? Hatte sie nicht immer noch Ron und seine Familie? Doch was würden sie ihr sagen? Sie wussten es doch auch...alle wussten es. Die gesamte magische Welt kannte ihre Eltern und die Umstände ihres Todes.

Würden sie sie fortschicken? Verachteten sie Hermione nun für ihre Eltern? Durften sie das überhaupt?

Hermione versteckte ihren Kopf in den weichen, weißen Kissen ehe sie wieder nach der Zeitung griff und sanft über das Bild ihrer Eltern strich. So sehr sie diese Menschen auf dem Bild auch hasste, so sehr liebte sie sie auch. Sie waren ihre Eltern. Sie hatten ihr beigebracht zu gehen, zu reden...sie selbst zu sein.

Egal was dort in dem Artikel stand, es waren immer noch ihre Eltern und sie hatten sie geliebt, sonst hätten sie auch weiter als Todesser leben können, doch sie hatten ein ihnen verhasstes Leben für sie gewählt.

Ein verhasstest Leben...wieso hassten sie es eigentlich? Nach so vielen Jahren?

Ihr wäre nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ihre Eltern, die Art zu leben wie sie es taten, hassten. Niemals.

Seufzend legte sie die Zeitung bei Seite und verkroch sich in der kuscheligen Bettdecke und schloss ihre Augen.

Vor ihrem geistigem Auge erschienen ihre Eltern. Szenen mit ihnen um genau zu sein.

Die Szene wo sie mit ihr das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse waren und so taten als kannten sie das alles nicht. Wie sie Pfund in Galleonen umgetauscht hatten und ihr jegliches Buch ihrer Wünsche gekauft hatten um ihren enormen Wissensdurst zu befriedigen.

Eine andere Szene erschien ihr. Sie hatte Geburtstag. Kein besonderer Geburtstag, aber sie und ihre Mutter alberten gemeinsam mein Kuchen verzieren herum und aßen mehr Glasur als vorgesehen, denn am Ende war nur der halbe Kuchen mit Schokolade überzogen. Lachen hielten sie sich die Bäuche und am Abend war beiden so übel von dem vielen Zucker, dass sie Bauchschmerztabletten nehmen mussten.

Dann sieht sie sich selbst im Kino mit einem Jungen. Mit ihm war sie zur Grundschule gegangen und irgendwie hatten sie sich verabredet. Ihre Mutter hatte es ein Date genannt, doch Hermione hatte damals abgewunken. Als ihr Dad sie an dem Abend vom Kino abholte, sah er sie mit lächelnden Augen an und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit ihrer Verabredung. Ein fürsorglicher Vater, der etwas über die Freunde des Kindes wissen wollte.

Hermione lag in der nächsten Szene am Pool eines Hotels. Ihre Beine wurden langsam braun, ebenso ihre Arme und ihr Rücken. Auf dem Kopf hatte sie einen Hut, der vermeiden sollte, dass sie einen Sonnenstich bekam.

Neben ihrer Liege, lagen ihre Eltern auf einer Decke im Sand. Glücklich vor sich hin turtelnd, beinahe wie an ihrem ersten Tag als Paar. Genervt drehte Hermione ihren Kopf zur Seite, als ihre Mutter glücklich gluckste und zu kichern begann. Wie peinlich verliebte Eltern sein konnten...

Die nächste Erinnerung war wahrscheinlich die schmerzlichste.

Traurig hockte sie im Gras auf dem Friedhof. Ihre kleinen mit Sandalen beschuhten Füße hatte sie von sich gestreckt. Ihr weiß-blau-rotes Kleid war am Po nass, denn es hatte geregnet und der Rasen war noch nicht durch getrocknet. Nachdenklich starrte das kleine Mädchen den Grabstein an und seufzte dann traurig. „Oma, du hast mir doch versprochen, dass wir zusammen in den Zoo gehen.", schmollte die Kleine und als sie keine Antwort bekam, begann sie zu weinen.

Als ihre Eltern sich neben sie knieten, schaute sie hoch, doch immer noch wimmerte die Kleine vor sich hin. Ihre Oma war gemein, wie konnte sie einfach gehen. Sie hatte es ihr doch versprochen.

Sie sagten nichts, ließen sie weinen und gingen irgendwann am Abend Heim.

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen schwermütig, strich sich über ihre Schläfen, die schmerzlich pochten und drückte sich dann aus der liegenden Position hoch.

Sie musste sich zusammen reißen. Für die Eltern an die sie sich erinnerte, die sie immer geliebt hatte und auch immer lieben würde.

Sie beschloss heraus zu finden, wer ihre Eltern wirklich gewesen waren und wenn sie dafür in die Höhle der Schlangen musste.

Malfoy Manor.


	3. Bei den Malfoys

Das Haus in dem sie aufgewachsen war, sah beinahe gespenstisch aus. Es war verwaist, dunkel und kalt. Sie wollte nur einige Sachen mitnehmen, bevor sie diesem Ort für immer den Rücken kehren würde. Sie musste sogar. Das Haus wurde verkauft, so der letzte Wille ihrer Eltern. Weswegen wusste sie nicht so recht, aber das ganze Geld, welches dabei herum kam, würde ihrem Konto gutgeschrieben werden. Konnte nicht schaden, aber um ehrlich zu sein würde sie lieber das Haus behalten. Ein Haus voller Erinnerungen.

Fast lautlos schlich sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Es war unangetastet, so wie sie es zuletzt gesehen hatte, wie sie es zurück gelassen hatte. Ihre Hand glitt über die hölzerne Auflage ihrer Kommode und sie seufzte hörbar.

Um nicht in Depressionen zu verfallen, schnappte sie sich einen Rucksack und stopfte einige Kleidungsstücke hinein, ebenso wie ein Bild ihrer Eltern (ein Muggelfoto versteht sich) außerdem einige wichtige Muggelgegenstände wie MP3-Player oder Handy. Man wusste ja nie.

Ihre Bücher und einige Schätze hatte sie schon in ihr Gringottsverließ bringen lassen. Dort würde es ohne Probleme liegen bleiben, bis sie auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte. Und um auf ihnen stehen zu können, ohne zu zittern, ohne zu wanken, dafür musste sie Klarheit schaffen und vor allem die Wahrheit finden.

In Muggelkleidung und einen schwarzen Magierumhang gehüllt, wanderte sie die Straße hinauf. Sie wusste, dass Malfoy Manor etwas versteckt lag, doch sie würde es schon finden. Sie hatte sich an einen Ort appariert, von dem sie wusste, dass er nicht weit vom Manor entfernt war. Wieso gab es nicht so interessante Adresslisten der Mitschüler wie es in der Muggelgrundschule typisch war. Wieso musste man sich auf Mundpropaganda verlassen?

Sie wanderte schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit umher, als sie hinter hohen Tannen ein noch höheres Dach erblickte. Seufzend wendete sie ihren Weg und marschierte auf das Dach zu. Es war das Einzige was sie sah, aber sie nahm an, dass es wohl das Manor sein musste. Was sollte sonst hier draußen in der Einöde stehen? Hier konnte nur dieser Bonzenbungalow stehen...

Entsetzt keuchte Hermione auf, als sie die Ausmaße des Bonzenbungalows sah. Es war enorm. Das Dach ragte weit in den Himmel hoch und es erstreckte sich über ihr gesamtes Blickfeld, wenn nicht noch weiter. Es war umringt von hohen Tannen und zu ihrer Rechten befand sich eine Art Wintergarten, welcher eigentlich schon als botanischer Garten durchging. Sogar einen Teich konnte sie erkennen. Sie schluckte schwer und sah zu dem schweren Tor, denn Tür konnte man es wirklich nicht nennen. Vielleicht war ja Eingangsportal das richtige Wort? So genau wusste sie nicht, wie sie das alles nennen sollte. Vielleicht war das ja auch alles ein schlechter Scherz und die versteckte Kamera würde sich gleich zeigen? Nein? Okay dann musste sie wohl auf das Haus zu gehen und schauen ob ihr jemand öffnen würde.

Nervös stand sie vor der Tür, ihren Rucksack hatte sie geschultert und nun benutzte sie den antik aussehenden Türklopfer, der aussah wie eine Schlange, Überraschung...!

Die Tür glitt auf und sie erkannte einen kleinen, schmutzigen Hauselfen, der ihr geöffnet hatte. Wut staute sich in ihr. Hauselfenquäler, das waren die Malfoys. Mehr nicht. „Miss, Sie wünschen?", fragte das kleine Hauselfenmädchen, denn an ihrer Stimme konnte Hermione erkennen, dass es eine sie war und kein er.

„Ich wurde von Lucius Malfoy eingeladen. Mein Name ist Hermione Gr...anger", sagte sie der kleinen Elfin und diese nickte und verschwand mit einem lauten PLOP. Nervös zupfte Hermione an ihrem Umhang und sah sich noch einmal etwas um. Es war wirklich riesig dieses Anwesen. Sie würden sicher viele Hauselfen haben, denn sonst konnte man dieses 'Schloss' wohl nicht in Ordnung halten. Wieder verkrampfte sich ihr Magen. Diesmal vor Wut. Diese armen Wesen...sie wurden wie Dreck behandelt und wussten nicht einmal wie schlecht sie es eigentlich hatten. Sie besaßen doch auch Herzen, sie lebten und fühlten doch. Wie Menschen.

Mit einem erneuten PLOP tauchte das Hauselfenmädchen wieder auf und sah Hermione mit großen Augen an. „Der Meister wünscht Miss zu sehen. Miss folgen mir. Ich bringen Miss zu Meister...", sprach sie hastig und eilte durch den Gang, so dass Hermione ihr beinahe hinterher stürzen musste. Sie hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel, doch sie sah sich nicht um, sie lief der Kleinen einfach nur nach und war froh, als sie zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte und nicht mehr rennen musste.

Vor einer hölzernen, riesigen Tür blieb sie dann stehen und klopfte an diese, trat bei Seite und als die massive Tür aufschwang, war sie auch schon verschwunden. Das charakteristische Ploppen war zu hören.

Mit einem mulmigen Bauchgefühl betrat Hermione den vor ihr liegenden Raum, der aussah wie ein Salon. Er war groß und sehr kühl eingerichtet, wenngleich sehr geschmackvoll. In einem großen Ohrensessel, der smaragdgrün war, saß Lucius Malfoy. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er ein Glas gefüllt mit Feuerwhiskey und in seinem Schoß lag ein wirklich dicker Wälzer. Die Blätter waren vergilbt und die Schrift hob sich farblich unglaublich ab, denn sie war beinahe schreiend Kobaldblau.

Als sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, sah sie auf der Couch, die leicht seitlich von dem Ohrensessel platziert war, Mrs Malfoy, die ihre Beine elegant übereinander gelegt hatte und ebenfalls in ein Buch versunken zu sein schien. Und ganz rechts, nahe beim Fenster, konnte sie Malfoy Junior und Zabini erkennen, die in eine Partie Zauberschach versunken waren. Sie wollte sich gerade räuspern um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, als Malfoy Seniors Blick hoch glitt und ihren fing. Nur kurz wirkten seine Augen nicht so eisig kalt wie sonst, doch dann tauchte wieder die meterdicke Eisschicht in seinen Augen auf.

„Ich sehe du bist unserer Einladung gefolgt.

Ich habe gewusst, dass du es dir überlegen würdest.

Du bist eben die Tochter deiner Eltern.", sagte er ernst, legte dabei das Buch bei Seite. Sie sah wie er sich einen Schluck aus seinem Glas genehmigte und sich dann erhob. Mit einer sehr galanten Handbewegung hatte er das Glas auf dem Beistelltisch gesetzt und bewegte sich auf sie zu, blieb aber einige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen. Sicherheitsabstand.

Ihr Blick verhärtete sich und wurde dann trotzig. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein?

„Tu nicht so als würdest du sie kennen! Sie waren großartige Menschen, nicht so ein menschlicher Abschaum wie du und deine Familie.", zischte sie bösartig. Sofort klebten alle Blicke an ihr, doch es störte sie nicht im geringsten. Sie dachte was sie sagte und das würde sich durch Blicke nicht ändern.

„Sie haben sich geändert. Sie waren nicht mehr so wie ihr. Sie haben ein Leben unter den Muggeln gewählt.", zischte sie Lucius an und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie erkennen wie Narzissa sich erhob. Sie war eine schöne Frau und eine enorm Große dazu. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte sie Hermione erreicht. Sie stand nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, ehe sie ihr in die Augen sah. Der Blick war von einer solchen Intensität, dass es Hermione schmerzte. Ihre Augen bohrten sich beinahe in sie hinein.

„Deine Eltern hielten Muggel für Abschaum. Sie haben nur unter ihnen leben können um dich zu beschützen, sonst wären sie gar nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen. Eher hätten sie sich umgebracht.", hörte Hermione Narzissas kalte Worte. Sie zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als sie die Schärfe in ihren Worten wahrnahm. Unsicher wich sie zurück, wollte mehr Raum zwischen sich und dieser Frau bringen.

„Das ist eine Lüge. So wie alles was im Tagespropheten steht eine Lüge ist.

Sie wollten sich euch nicht wieder anschließen. Sie waren einfache Menschen. Sie haben mich geliebt und meine Ansichten unterstützt.", schrie sie den Eltern ihres Mitschülers zu, die sich ansahen, aber nichts sagten. Dieser kurze, wissende Blick machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie behandelten sie wie ein unmündiges, dummes Kind, welches sich einbildete ein Monster unterm Bett zu haben. Sie war doch kein Kind mehr. Sie konnte doch wohl gut von böse unterscheiden. Rassisten von liebenden Eltern.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Die ganze Zauberwelt weiß wer deine Eltern waren. Sie waren dem dunklen Lord näher als jeder Andere. Sie haben hunderte von Muggeln auf dem Gewissen, genauso wie Blutsverräter und Halbblüter.", mischte sich nun Malfoy Junior ein, der immer noch auf das Schachbrett vor ihm sah. Unsensibles, mieses, schleimiges, arrogantes Frettchen...

„Du widerst mich an Malfoy. Das du so darüber reden kannst, als wäre es eine Heldentat, wenn es denn stimmt. Denn glauben werde ich es nie und nimmer.

Kein Mensch kann mir sagen, dass meine liebenden Eltern Mörder waren.

Kein Mensch kann lieben und so hassen...", knurrte sie hervor und sah dabei vernichtend zu ihrem Mitschüler. „Deswegen bist du auch so ein arrogantes Drecksstück Malfoy, weil deine Eltern nur Mörder sind, keine liebenden Wesen, die dir irgendeinen Wert vermittelt haben."

Die Wut, die Hermione ergriffen hatte war greifbar, war spürbar.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Mörder keine Gefühle hat?", mischte sich nun Zabini ein und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Sei nicht dumm, du bist doch sonst so klug.

Ein Mensch der mordet kann lieben. Liebe und Hass, es ist nur ein minimaler Schritt dazwischen. Ein Mensch der liebt kann hassen und ein Mensch der hasst kann lieben.

Sieh dir doch nur einmal die berühmteste Muggel Liebesgeschichte an. Romeo und Julia. Romeo liebte Julia so sehr, doch er wurde trotzdem zum Mörder und tötete Tybald.

Sei nicht dumm...Sieh dir die Seite an, auf welcher du stehst. Dein Freund Potter, er wird auch zum Mörder, wenn er gewinnen sollte. Er hat dann auch ein Leben auf dem Gewissen. Er wird davon verfolgt werden. Nicht weil er es bereuen wird, sondern weil seine Seele zu schwach dafür ist ein größeres Ziel anzuvisieren."

Zabinis Worte hallten alle in ihrem Inneren wieder und auf einmal traten Tränen in ihre Augen und ein schwacher Moment erfasste sie, ließ sie auf ihre Knie sinken und einfach nur weinen. Nicht laut, sie weinte lautlos. Tränen liefen ohne Geräusch über ihre Wangen, ihre Hände klammerten sich in ihren Umhang, dabei presste sie ihre Augen feste zusammen. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, niemanden hören. Doch scheinbar waren diese Menschen nicht so gnädig mit ihr.

„Deine Eltern waren vielleicht nicht so, wie du es gerne hättest. Sie waren deiner Meinung vielleicht auf der falschen Seite, hatten eine falsche Ideologie, doch sie haben dich geliebt. Sie hätten sonst niemals all das auf sich genommen.

Sie könnten leben, gefahrlos an der Seite des dunklen Lords. Sie haben eine sichere Welt für dich gewählt, weil die Liebe zu dir über die Liebe zu ihrer Ideologie hinaus ging.

Denk lieber nach was du sagst...ich bin mir sicher, deine Eltern wären enttäuscht von dir, wenn sie hören würden was du sagst.", hörte sie Zabini wieder sagen.

Ihr Blick hob sich und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, da erkannte sie etwas wie Sorge. Sorgte er sich um sie? Wieso?

„Nun gut Hermione, erheb dich endlich.", sagte Narzissa nun streng und sah sie pikiert an. „Du wirst von Blaise und Draco zu deinem Zimmer gebracht. Du kannst dich frisch machen und umziehen und dann wirst du zum Abendessen erscheinen. Ich bin dein gesetzlicher Vormund und du wirst nun bei uns bleiben müssen.", gab sie von sich, drehte sich dann wieder herum um sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und ihre Lektüre wieder in die Hand zu nehmen.

„Ich bleibe nicht.", entgegnete Hermione kühl und rappelte sich gerade wieder hoch, als sie Lucius Griff spürte. „Du bleibst hier...das ist keine Bitte. Du stehst unter Narzissas Obhut und solltest du verschwinden werden wir dich aufspüren, wie es sich gehört und dich wieder hierher bringen.

Denk lieber über die Konsequenzen nach.", zischte er ihr ins Ohr und sie zuckte zusammen, wich dann auch zurück, riss dabei ihren Arm von ihm los.

„Ich bin nicht eure Gefangene. Ich bin ein Mensch. Mit Gefühlen.

Ich weiß ja nicht ob ihr wisst was das ist, aber ich besitze so etwas und ich lasse mir nicht drohen. Ich weiß um meine Rechte und das was mich hier erwartet ist menschenunwürdig.", entgegnete sie beinahe genauso eisig wie Lucius mit ihr geredet hatte.

„Du wirst das Haus nicht verlassen!

Wo willst du auch sonst hin?

Zu den Blutsverrätern? Die würden dich sicherlich mit offenen Armen empfangen, immerhin haben deine Eltern versucht ihnen ihre ältesten Kinder zu nehmen um die Reihen Dumbledores zu schwächen.", hörte Hermione Lucius knurren und als er geendet hatte, spürte sie einen Knoten in ihrer Brust und sie wusste, sie musste sich fügen.

Wo sollte sie denn sonst hin?

Sie würde niemanden mehr haben...alle würden sich von ihr abwenden und sie verlassen.

Ihr wurde ganz schwummrig vor Augen und ehe sie zuammenbrach, wisperte sie leise: "Harry...Ron..."


	4. Goldener Käfig

Schmerzlich dröhnte ihr Kopf, als sie sich aufsetzte. Ein Blick zum Fenster sagte ihr, dass sie lange geschlafen hatte. Man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen, so dunkel war es draußen. Sofort hatte sie gewusst wo sie war und Ärger stieg in ihr auf, als sie sich an die Ereignisse erinnerte, die verursacht hatten, dass sie wieder zusammengebrochen war.

Mit einem Seufzer rappelte sie sich auf und stieg aus dem großen Himmelbett. Sie trug ein langes Nachtgewand, sicherlich hatte Narzissa sich darum gekümmert, oder einer der Hauselfen. Sie würde sich später darüber aufregen können. Im Moment siegte ihre Neugier. Da es finsterste Nacht war, nahm sie an, dass alle schliefen.

Sie rückte die Bettdecke zurecht und schnappte sich den langen Bademantel, der am Ende des Bettes gelegen hatte. Sie wollte sich auf ihrem Streifzug nichts abfrieren.

So leise wie sie nur konnte, öffnete sie die Tür und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Sie versuchte sich zu merken wo es war, während sie die Treppen hinunter lief und darauf bedacht war, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.

Sie hatte Hunger, deswegen suchte sie zuerst einmal die Küche. Mit kleinen, fast geräuschlosen Schritten bewegte sie sich durch die Flure und als sie an einem großen Essenssaal vorbei kam, war sie sich sicher, dass hier irgendwo die Küche sein musste. Auf gut Glück öffnete sie eine Tür, doch die führte in den Hof. Mit einem kurzen Blick über den riesigen Garten, schloss sie dann aber auch die Tür und nahm die nächste, die tatsächlich in die Küche führte. So eine riesige Küche hatte sie jedoch noch nie gesehen.

Als sie sich den Schränken näherte, erinnerte sie sich selber an Belle aus dem Disney Film, den sie so oft mit ihren Eltern gesehen hatte. Sie hatte auch in dem verhassten Schloss des Biestes gestöbert und er hatte sie vertrieben...vielleicht hatte sie auch so viel Glück.

Ihre Suche war erfolgreich als sie eine Platte mit Sandwiches vorfand. Sie griff nach einem und biss hinein, ehe sie der Küche den Rücken zu wendete und das Erdgeschoss weiter erkundete. Neben den Raum, den sie bereits kannte, fand sie mehrere Salon-ähnliche Räume. Mit einem letzten Biss verschwand das Sandwiches endgültig und Hermione bewegte sich die Treppen hinauf um die zweite Etage zu erkunden. Sie versuchte noch immer so leise wie möglich zu sein, als sie die Tür zu einem Zimmer öffnete.

Erst sah sie nichts, doch als sie den Raum genauer besah und ihre Augen sich an die noch tiefere Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie ein riesiges Himmelbett und die darin liegenden Hausherren. Ein roter Schimmer breitete sich über Hermiones Wangen aus, als sie sah wie eng Narzissa an Lucius gekuschelt lag und wie friedlich sie eigentlich aussahen. Ein kurzer Moment der Sympathie erfasste sie. Seufzend, natürlich nur leise, schloss sie die Tür wieder und gestattete den Beiden weiter zu schlafen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sie jeden Winkel erkundet und kam zum letzten Flur. In diesem lag auch das Zimmer in dem sie geschlafen hatte. Daran erinnerte sie sich. Neugierig öffnete sie die erste Tür und fand ein riesiges Badezimmer vor. Lächelnd schloss sie die Tür wieder und widmete sich der nächsten Tür. Sie wusste ja was sie erwarten würde.

Mit einem kurzen Blick wusste sie, dass es Malfoy Juniors Zimmer war. Schnell schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich herum. Die letzte Tür war neben der zu 'ihrem' Zimmer. Mit leichter Hand öffnete sie die Tür und sie war erstaunt als sie ein zerwühltes Bett sah, jedoch leer...

Erstaunt machte sie einen Schritt in das Zimmer hinein und sah sich um. Es war groß und ähnlich ausgestattet wie die anderen Schlafzimmer, die sie gefunden hatte. Das zerrüttete Bett bestätigte jedoch ihre Theorie. Er wohnte hier während der Ferien, oder blieb hier zumindest für einige Zeit. Doch wo trieb man sich mitten in der Nacht herum?

„Na wen suchst du mitten in der Nacht?", fragte eine beinahe amüsierte Stimme hinter ihr. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und sah Zabini, der an die Wand gelehnt da stand. Er trug eine seidene lange, aber etwas enger anliegende Hose, sein Oberkörper war jedoch ganz zu sehen. Sie schluckte leicht, wich dabei einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand außer ihr wach war.

„Ich beiße nicht, also stell dich nicht so an.", sagte er schließlich süffisant grinsend und ging auf sie zu, als er nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, senkte sie ihren Blick und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Warum musste sie auch so dumm sein und jedes Zimmer abklappern?

„Geh einfach zurück ins Bett. Du brauchst die Ruhe", sagte er ruhig und ging um sie herum zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie merkte wie einfach er sie davon kommen ließ. Sie blickte nur kurz zu ihm, wie er es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, ehe sie nickte und aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, schien die gleisende Sonne in ihr Gesicht. Seufzend hob sie ihre Hand zum Schutz vor ihre Augen. Doch länger schlafen war scheinbar nicht im Plan, denn mit einem Ploppen kündigte sich ein Hauself bei ihr an. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg vom Fenster und in Richtung der Hauselfin, die sie vom vorherigen Tag kannte.

„Miss, Ich sollen Miss zum Frühstück vorbereiten. Meister möchten Miss sehen. Aufstehen Miss, nicht mehr lange Zeit.", forderte die Hauselfin Hermione auf, doch diese schloss die Augen und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf. „Sag deinem Meister er soll alleine essen.", murrte sie laut genug, so dass sie sicher gehen konnte, dass man sie gehört hatte.

Erschrocken keuchte die Elfin auf, doch es war ein Befehl gewesen, weswegen Hermione das Ploppen hören konnte.

Sie war wieder alleine.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer setzte sie sich auf und strich genervt durch ihre Haare, schob sie nach hinten und starrte an die Wand. Sie war gefangen hier, wie ein Vogel im goldenen Käfig. Sie wusste, jetzt wo sie hier war, würde es unmöglich sein zu verschwinden.

Aber nicht nur die Tatsache das es unmöglich war, hielt sie davon ab, nein ihr fehlte auch die Kraft dazu. Ihre Beine würden unter ihr nachgeben. Wie weit würde sie da schon kommen. Nicht mal durch die erste Etage würde sie flüchten können.

Lautlos stöhnend legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und fragte sich ernsthaft, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte hierher zu kommen. Sie hatte sich freiwillig in den Käfig begeben, nur weil sie zu feige war sich ihren Freunden zu stellen. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Freunde rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie hatte gedacht sie könnte nicht noch mehr weinen, doch wieder einmal gelang es ihr.

Hermione hatte sich gerade beruhigt, da klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ohne auf ein 'Herein' zu warten betrat Narzissa das Zimmer. Ohne die Frau anzusehen, warf Hermione sich wieder in die Kissen und ignorierte geflissentlich, dass sie nicht alleine war.

„Du musst doch was essen.", sagte Narzissa, diesmal freundlicher. Gestern war sie mit ihrer kühlen Art nicht vorwärts gekommen, vielleicht musste sie einfach die Strategie ändern. „Nein", kam es kalt von der Gryffindor, die sich die Decke über den Kopf gezogen hatte und beinahe wie ein verwöhntes, zickiges Kind reagierte und agierte.

Hermione konnte nicht sehen wie traurig Narzissa schaute, doch sie spürte, wie diese sie durch die Decke berührte. Erst war Hermione sauer. So eine Berührung wollte sie Narzissa nicht zugestehen, doch je länger die Ältere behutsam über ihren Arm strich, umso ruhiger wurde sie und sie zog sogar die Decke hinab, so dass sie der Hausherrin in die Augen sehen konnte. In den blauen Augen der Frau sah sie sehr viel Fürsorge, wie in den Augen ihrer eigenen Mutter. Mütter waren sich so ähnlich. Sie waren immer besorgt wenn es um ihre Sprösslinge ging und nun war sie ein Sprössling dieser Mutter, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

„Ich will alleine essen. Hier. Bitte", flehte Hermione beinahe. Sie wollte nicht in die Nähe von Malfoy Senior und Junior. Sie beide waren grausam und unsensibel und auch wenn Narzissa es genauso gewesen war, so zeigte sie nun so viel Fürsorge und Verständnis, wie sie es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Du kannst hier nicht ewig bleiben...", seufzte Narzissa, nickte ihr aber zustimmend zu und strich sanft über Hermiones Lockenkopf, ehe sie aufstand. Ihre Bewegungen waren so grazil und elegant. Sie hatte noch nie eine solche Frau gesehen wie Narzissa es war.

„Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen.", sagte Narzissa, ehe sie die Hauselfin rief.

„Pinky, du wirst Hermione Frühstück bringen und erscheinen wenn sie dich ruft und etwas möchte. Kümmer dich um sie, so als wäre sie Draco. Hörst du?", sprach Narzissa der kleinen Elfin zu, diese nickte enthusiastisch, ehe sie verschwand, um Sekunden später mit einem riesigen, bepackten Tablett zu erscheinen.

„Lass es dir schmecken, wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, ruf Pinky, sie wird dir alles bringen was du dir wünschst.

Es würde mich freuen dich heute Abend beim Abendessen zu sehen.", hörte Hermione Narzissa sagen, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ und eine sprachlose Gryffindor zurück ließ. So viel Verständnis und Fürsorge hatte sie nicht erwartet und es machte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte so respektlos mit ihr geredet, dabei war sie so unheimlich nett zu ihr gewesen.

Der Abend brach herein und die Malfoys saßen im Esssaal zum Abendessen. Neben Draco saß Blaise, der über die Ferien im Manor wohnte, sie unterhielten sich über Quidditch, als sie Schritte hörten. Blaise sah auf und lächelte nur leicht, als er Hermione erblickte, die nur langsam in den Raum trat und sich nervös umblickte.

Sie wollte keine heile Welt spielen, aber sie wusste auch, sie würde zumindest mit ihnen reden müssen. Sie wollte doch noch so viel wissen. Und nur sie kannten die Antworten auf die Fragen.

„Oh schön, du bist wirklich herunter gekommen.", sprach Narzissa freudig, die zu der Rechten ihres Mannes saß. Neben ihr war eingedeckt, Hermione war sich sicher, dass für sie eingedeckt wurde.

„Das Kleid steht dir übrigens wunderbar", sprach Narzissa weiter und musterte die junge Frau. Hermiones Kleidung war verschwunden. Ihr Rucksack mit ihren Sachen um genau zu sein. Dafür hatte sie einen vollen Kleiderschrank gefunden. Da sie nicht im Nachthemd abendessen wollte, hatte sie sich durch den Schrank gewühlt. Es waren schöne Sachen, doch alle sehr formell, wenn man sie fragte. Schließlich hatte sie nach einem luftigen, rotem Sommerkleid gegriffen. Es ging ihr bis zu den Knien und war in ihrem Nacken zusammengebunden. Es war besser als nichts wie sie fand und es hatte eine Farbe mit der sie etwas veraband.

„Danke.", murmelte sie nur leise, ehe sie sich neben Narzissa nieder ließ und dann einfach nur noch schwieg. Blaise und Draco redeten weiter über Quidditch, während Narzissa und Lucius über die Arbeit sprachen. Sie fühlte sich überflüssig. Ungewollt. Auch wenn es seltsam war, denn sie wollte selbst nicht hier sein, doch die Tatsache ausgeschlossen zu werden aus jedem Gespräch, verärgerte sie.

Seufzend stocherte sie in ihrem Essen herum, welches lecker roch und auch aussah, doch so wirklich Hunger hatte sie nicht.

„Quäl das Fleisch nicht so", murrte Lucius sie an. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie sah zu ihm hoch. „Lucius ich bitte dich, etwas Verständnis. Sie ist wenigstens herunter gekommen.", meinte Narzissa fürsorglich und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie wahre Zuneigung zu der Frau. Sie war vielleicht keine Heldin, sie würde in ihren Augen auch nie ein wirklich guter Mensch sein, doch sie verteidigte sie und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sie auch etwas verstand und mit ihr mitfühlte.

Hermione fühlte wie Narzissa ihre Hand ergriff und diese sanft drückte. Vielleicht war die Frau des Hauses doch ein mitfühlender und emotionaler Mensch, so wie es meist bei Müttern so war. Sie hatte immer daran geglaubt, dass Mütter immer gut wären. Eine Frau die einem Kind das Leben schenkte, die musste doch einfach gut sein.

Lucius verdrehte genervt die Augen, wendete sich aber wieder dem Essen zu und ignorierte Hermione für die restliche Zeit. Es wurde auch still am Tisch, keiner sagte mehr etwas. Um nicht ganz so undankbar zu sein, aß sie doch noch etwas von dem Schweinefilet, welches ausgezeichnet schmeckte, doch so wirklichen Appetit hatte sie nicht.

Das Essen verschwand, nach dem alle aufgegessen hatten und Hermione erhob sich, nach dem auch alle anderen sich erhoben hatten. Sie würde wieder in die Einsamkeit ihres Zimmer verschwinden und wahrscheinlich auch vorerst nicht wieder heraus kommen. Es hatte sie sehr angestrengt mit dem Malfoys zusammen zu sitzen und so zu tun, als hätten sie ihr niemals etwas getan.

„Ich habe dir etwas auf dein Zimmer bringen lassen. Alte Bilder von deinen Eltern und Briefe...alles was ich finden konnte.", sagte Narzissa noch kurz, ehe Hermione den Raum verließ.

Sie lief die Treppen hoch, Tränen rannen wieder über ihre Wangen und als sie ihr Zimmer atemlos erreichte, warf sie sich aufs Bett und umschlang das hölzerne Kästchen mit Erinnerungsstücken an ihre Eltern mit ihren Armen. Sie drückte es an ihr Herz und weinte laut. „Mama...Papa...wieso habt ihr mir das angetan?", weinte sie vor sich hin, bemerkte natürlich dabei nicht wie zwei Augenpaare sie durch den Türspalt beobachteten.


	5. Würdest du deinen Feinden vergeben?

Der nächste Morgen brachte Kopfschmerzen. Hermione drückte ihre Finger feste gegen ihre Schläfen, doch diese pochten nur unbarmherzig gegen ihre Fingerkuppen.

Das viele Weinen bescherte ihr nun auch noch Migräne ähnliche Kopfschmerzen. Um Schmerzen durch Lichteinstrahlung zu vermeiden, drückte sie sich fester in das Kissen, so dass kein einziger Lichtstrahl zu ihren Augen vordringen konnte.

Zitternd hatte sie die Decke schließlich über ihren Kopf gezogen und sich zusammen gerollt, so dass sie lag wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib.

Das leise Klopfen hörte sie, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Ihre Finger hatten sich in die Decke gekrallt, während sie ihre Augen feste zudrückte und beruhigend auf sich selbst einredete. Die Schmerzen verflogen trotzdem nicht. Das Knarren der Tür verdrängte sie einfach und massierte sanft ihre Kopfhaut, natürlich verschwand das Pochen nicht, doch es wurde erträglicher.

Murrend registrierte sie, wie die Decke etwas hinab gezogen wurde, da spürte sie auch schon Narzissas sanfte Finger, die über ihre verschwitzte Stirn strich. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?", hörte sie die Ältere sanft fragen. Ohne zu antworten, drehte sie den Kopf leicht herum, da verfingen sich zwei einsame Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln in ihren wilden Locken, die sich mittlerweile an ihren Hals geklebt hatten. Der mitleidige Blick der Blondine, beruhigte sie etwas und als sie wenige Minuten später ein Glas mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit in Hermiones Hand drückte, nickte diese nur kurz. Mit großen Schlücken trank sie das Glas aus. Durch das aus der Muggelwelt bekannte Placebo Phänomen, fühlte sie sich auch fast sofort deutlich besser.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, Lucius und ich wir verlassen heute das Manor und bleiben bis Sonntag fort. Du kannst dich mit jedem Problem an Pinky wenden, außerdem sind Blaise und Draco ja noch da.", als Narzissa das sagte, bemerkte sie natürlich wie sich eine tiefe Furche auf Hermiones Stirn gebildet hatte. Scheinbar fand sie genau diese Information nicht besonders beruhigend.

Hermione dachte darüber nach. Bis Sonntag würde Narzissa weg sein, das wären ganze vier Tage. Vier Tage, die sie mit diesen snobistischen Volltrotteln verbringen würde müssen. Nun gut, Blaise war sicherlich nicht so schrecklich wie sie immer gedacht hatte. Aber Draco? Der quälte sie doch auch jetzt noch.

„Ich verschanze mich einfach in diesem Zimmer und verkümmere zu einem Kellerkind.", meinte sie ernsthaft, natürlich wusste Narzissa nicht genau was sie mit Kellerkind meinte, doch sie fragte auch nicht nach. Sicherlich war es besser Hermione nicht zu widersprechen und sie vielleicht noch weiter aufzuregen. Die letzten Tage waren schwer genug für sie gewesen und seit dem sie hier war, war es sicherlich noch schwerer für sie als sowieso schon.

Nach dem Mittagessen, welches Hermione mit der Familie Malfoy plus Anhängsel verbracht hatte, verabschiedete sich der Malfoy Spross von seinen Eltern, die scheinbar etwas wie eine Geschäftsreise antraten.

Hermione hatte beiden höflich eine angenehme Reise gewünscht und drehte sich nun herum, wollte wieder hoch auf ihr Zimmer, doch sie hatte nicht mit den beiden Jungen gerechnet, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten.

„Was soll das?", fragte sie aufgebracht und sah von dem gut aussehendem Italiener zu dem noch besser aussehendem Platinblonden. „Du kannst dich nicht dauernd in dem Zimmer verkriechen.", brachte Malfoy Junior nur hervor, ehe er seine schönen, weißen Zähne zeigte um ein kurzes, schlangenartiges Lächeln zu präsentieren.

„Heute Abend wird gefeiert. Wir haben Freunde eingeladen, es gibt Musik und es wird getrunken und getanzt. Du ziehst dir was gut aussehendes an und wirst so tun als wärst du ein Mensch, mit dem man Spaß haben kann.", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Hermione hatte ruhig zugehört, plusterte jetzt aber ihre Wangen auf und lief puterrot an vor Wut. Natürlich setzte sie sofort an etwas zu sagen, doch Blaise unterbrach sie:"Hör einmal auf ihn, er ist vielleicht nicht immer besonders hilfsbereit, aber sein Vorschlag ist nur gut gemeint. Nur weil wir Slytherins sind, heißt es nicht das wir zubeißen und dich im ganzen Schlucken."

Na gut, wenn sie es unbedingt wollen, dann würden sie aber Kompromisse eingehen, dachte Hermione sich und reckte ihren Kopf das erste Mal seit einiger Zeit wieder selbstsicher hoch. „Nur unter einigen, kleinen Bedingungen.", entgegnete sie selbstbewusster, als sie eigentlich war. Natürlich bemerkte sie den düsteren Blick Dracos, doch sie ließ sich nicht abbringen. Wenn sie eine Gryffindors in eine Gruppe von Slytherins integrieren wollten, dann mussten sie doch mit einem gewissen Preis rechnen.

„Und die wären?", fragte Draco trocken und sah in ihre rehbraunen, aber vor Selbstsicherheit sprühenden Augen.

„Keine dummen Sprüche, die Krankheit namens Parkinson soll mich zufrieden lassen, kein Alkohol und natürlich...Muggelmusik."

Das selbstsichere Grinsen wurde größer.

„Das ist wohl ein Scherz."

„Keinesfalls. Ich meine alles was ich sage."

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Was glaubst du wer du bist?"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du mir Angst machst? Du bist nur ein Abklatsch eines Schwarzmagiers Malfoy.", bei diesen Worten zischte sie bedrohlich.

„Nimm das sofort zurück."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne."

„Du prüde, besserwisserische, großspurige Gryffindorschla...", doch bevor Draco den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Blaise ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Also wir werden versuchen dich so normal zu behandeln wie es geht, wir werden auch versuchen alle Besucher darauf hinzuweisen, dass du dich nicht besonders wohl in dieser Umgebung fühlst. Parkinson ist gar nicht eingeladen und was den Alkohol anbetrifft, wenn du keinen trinken möchtest, es wird dich sicher niemand zwingen."

„Und was ist mit der Musik?", fragte sie schließlich und zog ihre Augenbraue hoch.

„Lässt sich sicherlich einrichten."

„Hoffe ich für euch.", sagte sie nur noch, ehe sie sich an beiden vorbei kämpfte und die Treppen hoch rannte.

Seufzend hatte sie sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen und badete in der riesigen Wanne. Das warme Wasser umhüllte sie und verbreitete angenehme Wärme in ihrem Körper.

Den ganzen letzten Abend hatte sie mit Texten, Bildern und Erinnerungen von bzw an ihre Eltern verbracht. Es war ein altes Tagebuch ihrer Mutter dabei gewesen und Briefe von Lucius an ihren Vater.

Natürlich konnte sie es noch immer nicht begreifen. Sie, eine Tochter von Todessern. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Langsam aber sicher, drang es aber zu ihr durch und ihr wurde klar, dass ihre Eltern trotzdem liebende Menschen waren, sie hatten nur eine falsche Ideologie. Doch was sie stutzig gemacht hatte, waren einige Sätze, die zwischen Narzissa und ihrer Mutter hin und her geschickt wurden. Es war, als ob es ein Geheimnis gab, etwas wovon nur ihre Eltern und die Malfoys wussten. Etwas was ihre Eltern dazu veranlasst hatte in die Muggelwelt zu fliehen und ein Grund für ihr Dasein als Schwarzmagier.

Ein Familiengehemnis und sie würde es lüften.

Wohlige Wärme umgab sie, weswegen sie ihre Gedanken verscheuchte und untertauchte. Das Badewasser blieb ewig lange warm, so lange wie man baden wollte. Was für Vorteile es hatte ein Magier zu sein, unglaublich.

Als sie sich endlich aus der Wanne kämpfte, schlang sie ihren Bademantel um ihren Körper und sprach einen Trocknungszauber für ihre Haare.

Da die Party ja schon bald beginnen würde, beschloss sie, sich mal Gesellschaftstauglich zu machen. Sie wollte nicht wie ein Häufchen Elend aussehen, denn sie hatte einen Plan entwickelt. Um an die Lösung des Geheimnisses zu kommen, musste sie an private Unterlagen gelangen. Zu diesen würde sie natürlich nicht so leicht Zugang haben, weswegen es von Vorteil war Verbündete zu haben.

Und wer eignete sich besser als Malfoy Junior und zur Unterstützung sein ständiger Schatten Zabini?

Und um ihren Plan richtig umsetzen zu können, musste sie das Vertrauen der Beiden gewinnen und sie vor allem für sich gewinnen. Letztlich waren es auch nur Jungs und was reizte Jungs mehr, als gut aussehende Frauen. Hermione wusste, dass sie gut aussah, dementsprechend würde sie einfach die primitive Schiene fahren und ihr körperliches Interesse entfachen.

Um das zu schaffen, musste sie sich irgendwas schönes zum Anziehen aussuchen, doch alles was sie fand war süß und niedlich, doch nicht im Beuteschema der Beiden Frauenhelden.

Da ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb, schnappte sie sich eine weiße Bluse und einen engen, schwarzen Rock. Den Rock und die Ärmel der Bluse kürzte sie mit dem Zauberstab. Sie wollte es nicht zu auffällig machen, deswegen war die Bluse gar nicht mal so eine schlechte Wahl. Sie ließ einfach einige Knöpfe offen und ließ ihren rubinroten Spitzen BH durchscheinen.

Zum ersten Mal seit mehr als einer Woche, lächelte sie sich selbst im Spiegel zu, zog sich bequeme, aber dennoch relativ hohe Schuhe an und ließ ihre Haare in sanften Locken über ihre Schultern Parfum, natürlich ein sinnlich-femininer Muggelduft, ein ganz klein wenig Lipgloss und Wimperntusche, dann war sie auch fertig. Sie wollte nicht übertrieben aussehen, aber dennoch so, dass Malfoy und Zabini sie ansehen würden. Der Plan musste einfach aufgehen, sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und sprach sich selbst Mut zu.

Als sie unten ankam, hörte sie schon laute Musik und ein verwirrendes Stimmengewirr.

Lächeln musste sie aber doch, als ihr ein bekanntes Muggellied entgegen schlug. Eine Neuauflage, aber dennoch ein absoluter Klassiker und vielleicht wollte das Lied ihr auch etwas sagen?

Now I've had the Time of my Life, No I never felt this way before...

Hermione ging durch die Tür in den großen Saal, der für die Party genau richtig war und er war gefüllt mit tanzenden Jugendlichen. Scheinbar konnten sich Slytherins auch zu Muggelklängen bewegen, denn niemand beschwerte sich über den Song.

Auf der Tanzfläche konnte sie deutlich Theodore Nott sehen. Er tanzte, nur mit wem, dass wusste sie nicht. Als sie ihren Blick über den Saal schweifen ließ, erkannte sie weitere bekannte Gesichter, doch es waren mehr unbekannte darunter. Sie wollte sich gerade über die Abwesenheit der Gastgeber wundern, als sie bemerkte wie die Beiden sich neben sie stellten.

„Sie ist tatsächlich runter gekommen, ein Wunder.", brachte Draco so zynisch wie möglich herüber.

„Wir sollten sie doch nicht mit dummen Sprüchen Strafen Drake."

„Da sagst du was wahres Blaise."

Hermione seufzte und blickte von Einem zum Anderen. Sie sahen beide unverschämt gut aus. Beide in dunklen Hosen, doch während Draco ein dunkelgrünes Hemd an hatte, trug Blaise ein weißes, welches sich wunderbar von seiner schokoladenfarbenen Haut absetzte.

„Übrigens, du siehst wirklich gut aus"

„Blaise, ich bitte dich...am Ende bildet sie sich da noch was drauf ein."

„Könntest du nicht aufhören Mist zu erzählen? Kümmer dich mal lieber um Theo, der versucht schon wieder Lilianne anzugraben. Du weißt wie es letztes mal endete."

Tatsächlich bewegte Draco sich auf Theodore zu und ließ Hermione mit Blaise zurück.

„Er weiß noch nicht so recht, wie er mit dir umgehen soll.", gab Blaise schließlich zu und sah Hermione in die Augen und lächelte sie. Hermione erwiderte das Lächeln refelxartig, innerlich redete sie sich ein, dass es nur für ihren Plan tat.

Sie wollte gerade zum Reden ansetzen, als die Musik wechselte.

Die Black Eyed Peas hatten Platz gemacht für Nickelback.

My best friend gave me the best advice. He said each days a gift and not a given right..

„Mein Lieblingslied.", sagte Hermione leicht lächelnd und ehe sie sich versah hatte Blaise seine Hände um ihre Taille geschlungen und versuchte einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus mit ihr zu finden.

Das lief besser als sie dachte, doch irgendwie hatte sie Zweifel. Blaise war einfach nett zu ihr, ob er ihr würde irgendwie helfen können?

Doch jetzt wollte sie darüber nicht nachdenken, jetzt wollte sie das Lied genießen. Endlich wieder gute Musik.

If today was your last day, If Tomorrow was too late

Hermione sah Blaise in die Augen und lächelte ihn von sich aus an.

Could you say goodbye to yesterday, would you live each moment like your last

Sie spürte wie Blaise Finger sanft über ihre Wange strichen.

Leave old Pictures in the Past, Donate every dime you had

Verlegen senkte Hermione ihren Blick, schmiegte sich aber enger an Blaise Brust.

And would you call old Friends you never see, Reminisce old Memories

Blaise legten einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

Would you forgive your enemies?

Es war als ob der Moment dafür bestimmt war, Hermiones Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Das Lied, das Gefühl einen perfekten Plan zu haben, die Tatsache, dass Blaise schon die ganze Zeit sehr nett zu ihr war und die Wärme, die ihr in jedes einzelne Glied schoss.

Blaise beugte sich vor, fast automatisch schloss sie die Augen und wartete...


	6. You make me feel

Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, doch es geschah nichts. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie wie Malfoy einen Arm auf Blaises Schulter gelegt hatte und ihn ziemlich ernst ansah.

Da hatte sie es sich doch viel zu leicht vorgestellt, denn Malfoy Junior schien von dem Umgang der Beiden nicht besonders angetan zu sein, im Gegenteil.

„Lass mich los.", forderte Zabini plötzlich und erst da bemerkte Hermione, wie fest Malfoy Zabinis eigentlich Schulter eigentlich berührte. Es war mehr als ein berühren, es war fast schon ein zwanghaftes zurückhalten.

„Du bist doch nicht bei Sinnen.", knurrte Malfoy seinen Freund an. Malfoys aggressive Art machte selbst Hermione Angst, weswegen sie zwei Schritte zurück wich und ein entsetztes Gesicht aufsetzte. „Und du, kleine Gryffindorschlampe...was fällt dir ein?", fauchte der Malfoy Erbe und hatte dabei sein Gesicht zu ihr herum gedreht. Natürlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als er sie so betitelte. Gerade sie, eine Schlampe? Na er kannte die Schlossgerüchte wohl nicht, alle hielten sie für eine kleine Heilige, die nie etwas böses oder verbotenes tat.

„Drake, beruhig dich.", versuchte Zabini seinen besten Freund wieder auf den Boden zu bringen, doch das funktionierte nicht wie gewollt, denn dieser schlug direkt mit seiner Faust in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Ein erschrockener Aufschrei verließ Hermiones Kehle und sie wich weiter zurück. Eine Prügelei hatte sie nicht erwartet, hatte sie auch nicht gewollt.

„Wo ist dein Problem?", zischte Blaise, der sich seine Nase hielt.

„Wie kannst du nur?"

„Nur weil du nicht die Eier dazu in der Hose hast?"

„Als ob sich so etwas wollte..."

„Ach, hier geht es also nicht darum, dass du selber ran wolltest?"

„Das ist der beste Witz, den ich je gehört habe."

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner."

„Und du bist eine Schande für alle Slytherins."

„Weil ich jemanden küssen wollte, der kein Slytherin ist?"

„Weil es eine Gryffindor ist."

„Weil es ein Mädchen ist, dem du selber die Zunge in den Hals schieben willst, wolltest du wohl sagen."

„Nein, dass garantiert nicht."

„Ach nein? Deswegen beobachtest du sie jede Nacht beim Schlafen."

„Ich bewache sie, damit sie nicht unbeobachtet durch das Haus schleicht."

„Natürlich, so entschuldigen sich Spanner immer."

„Das musst gerade du sagen, du stehst doch auch immer da und beobachtest sie."

„Ich würde es auch nie leugnen."

„Das macht dich..."

„RUHE", brüllte Hermione schließlich und alle sahen sie an. Nicht nur Zabini und Malfoy, alle blickten sie neugierig an.

„Das ihr euch für euer Verhalten nicht schämt ist wirklich traurig. Erst prügelt ihr euch und dann wollt ihr euch gegenseitig bloß stellen. Bloß stellen funktioniert aber leider nur, wenn man so etwas wie eine Moral besitzt. Das hat euch aber leider niemand mitgegeben.", sagte sie wirsch und starrte dabei vor allen Dingen Malfoy an, dessen Blick immer kühler und vor allem hasserfüllter wurde.

„Du kleine Gryffindorschlampe hast gut reden. Moral? Das ich nicht lache, große Retterin der Welt spielen, aber hier einem Slytherin, euren Erzfeinden, die Zunge in den Hals stecken wollen? Dabei hast du erst vor wenigen Tagen geheult und uns angeschrien, dass deine Eltern keine Todesser waren...erinnerst du dich? Ganz schön armselig."

„Du kleines, mieses Frettchen."

„Oh, was eine gelungene Beleidigung Granger, deine Wortwahl ist einschläfernd."

„Dein Charakter ist es ebenfalls."

„Du bist eine Parodie einer Frau."

„Schlappschwanz."

Murmeln und gefährliches Zischen erfüllte den Raum. Der Blickaustausch zwischen Malfoy und Hermione wurde immer grimmiger und wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären beide längst tot.

„Du kleines Miststück.", zischte Malfoy und kam ihr dabei immer näher und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr Stehen, sie berührten sich beinahe. Sie sah nur etwas zu ihm auf, ein diabolisches Grinsen zierte sein hübsches Gesicht.

„Oh, der böse, böse Slytherin schafft es nicht einmal, mich richtig zu beleidigen. Wie ich gesagt habe, du bist ein Schlappschwanz."

Wieder vernahm sie das Murmeln, doch sie ignorierte es, blendete es vollkommen aus.

Sie keuchte auf, als Malfoy sie am Hals packte, er hatte seine Hand so gelegt, dass sein Daumen direkt unter ihrem Kinn lag. Er berührte sie nicht fest, doch allein die Geste, dass er sie am Hals fasste, war eine sehr bedrohliche.

„Pass auf was du sagst, denn du weißt nicht, wovon du sprichst.", knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Achja? Dann beweis es doch."

„Das willst du also, ja?"

„Du traust dich sowieso nicht."

„Da muss ich dich enttäuschen Granger, ich bin niemand, der seinen Schwanz einzieht."

„Große Töne kann jeder spucken."

„Drecksstück"

„Wichser."

Ehe noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte Malfoy seinen Kopf gesenkt und Hermione zu einem bedrohlich, harten Kuss zu ihm herauf gezogen. Mit enorm viel Körperkraft drückte er sie gegen die Wand und ließ sie spüren, wie körperlich überlegen er ihr eigentlich war.

Die Umgebung um sich herum vergessend, drückte die Gryffindor den Malfoy Erben von sich. Es kostete sie viel Kraft und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Knurrend kam er ihr wieder näher und verpasste ihr selbst eine Ohrfeige, ehe er sie wieder in einen Kuss zog.

Malfoy war jemand der auf solche Machtspielchen stand, er brauchte solche Situationen und Momente, davon lebte seine Lust.

Hermione war natürlich anders, sie hatte noch nie irgendeinen Lustvollen Moment erlebt, weswegen sie gar nicht so wirklich wusste, was ihr Erregung verschaffte, doch je mehr sie sich mit Malfoy angestachelte hatte und je bedrohender er wurde, umso größer wurde ihr Verlangen.

Es war seltsam, noch bevor sie herunter gegangen war zu der Party, hatte sie nie an so etwas gedacht und wenn dann hatte sie Zabini gesehen, er war netter zu ihr gewesen, hatte sich um sie bemüht. Nun stand sie in Malfoys Zimmer, ihre Lippen von seinen groben Küssen geschwollen, ihre Bluse weiter aufgerissen, als sie sein sollte.

Die Szene kam ihr absolut unrealistisch vor und das war sie wohl auch. Sie. Hier. In Malfoys Zimmer. Unten im Salon feierten die Slytherins noch ihre Party. Unter ihnen Zabini, der einerseits verletzt gewirkt hat, andererseits hatte er es gewusst. Aber welches Mädchen wählte schon Zabini, wenn sie Malfoy haben konnte?

Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum, als Malfoy auch schon wieder durch die Tür herein kam.

Es war alles irgendwie nicht wirklich. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie ihre Eltern verloren, ihre Identität, ihre Freunde, ihre heile Welt. Nun hatte sie eigentlich nichts.

Es erschreckte sie beinahe, wenn sie daran dachte, wie schnell sie ihren Verstand verloren hatte und nun mit Malfoy in seinem Zimmer war und es war klar, was passieren würde. Es war nicht so, als wären sie kleine Kinder, sie wussten genau wohin es führen würde und sollte.

„Angst?", hauchte Malfoy über Hermiones Schulter hinweg, so dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.", erwiderte sie etwas selbstsicherer, als sie wirklich war. Letztlich hatte sie wirklich Angst. Immerhin war sie noch nie so mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen.

„Ich wette ja, dass du die kleine Unschuld vom Lande bist", meinte Malfoy dann und traf natürlich ihren wunden Punkt, denn irgendwie war sie das ja auch. Natürlich versuchte sie ihre Unsicherheit zu vertuschen, doch er sah in ihrem Ausdruck genau, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

Kein Wort verließ mehr seine Lippen. Mit einer fast brutalen Geste, drückte er sie auf sein Bett und grinste diabolisch, als sie beinahe verängstigt zu ihm hoch schaute. So liebte er es, so mussten Mädchen einen ansehen, dann konnte es nur noch gut werden. Er liebte es die Macht, die Kontrolle zu haben.

Als Hermione wieder herunter kam, waren viele schon gegangen. Blaise stand mit Nott zusammen in einer Ecke und unterhielt sich.

Ihr Blick wurde beinahe schwermütig, als sie ihn so da stehen sah und sie fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Er bemerkte, wie ihn jemand ansah und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, veränderte sich sein Blick.

Es waren nur wenige Schritte, doch es kam Hermione wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Als sie bei den Beiden ankam, hatte Nott sich schon von Zabini verabschiedet, so dass er sich herum drehen und ihnen seinen Rücken zuwenden konnte.

„Ich hoffe er hat dir nicht weh getan."

„Ich glaube, ich habe eher ihm weh getan.", sagte sie leicht amüsiert und musste bei dem leicht irritierten Blick von Zabini lachen.

„Was hast du getan?"

„Ihn erst in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich mitmache und ihn dann an sein Bett gefesselt. Stablos versteht sich.", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und da musste Zabini doch schlucken. Manchmal waren Löwen eben die besseren Schlangen.

„Er tobt sicher."

„Soll er doch, er soll nicht meinen, dass er jede haben kann, nur weil er ein Malfoy ist."

„Du bist die erste, die ihn abweist."

„Oh ich fühle mich äußerst geehrt."

„Wieso hast du dich ihm denn verwehrt?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle?", fragte sie beinahe scheinheilig und als Blaise sie mit seinen dunklen, warmen Augen ansah, schmolz sie beinahe dahin. Plan hin oder her.

„Küss mich einfach.", flüsterte sie beinahe und als er sie wirklich an ihren Armen berührte und seine Lippen auf ihre senkte, war es genauso, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war unendlich zärtlich und so anders als Malfoy. Es war besser, als es jemals mit Malfoy sein könnte und sie war wirklich froh, dass sie hatte einen Rachefeldzug gegen Malfoy führen können.

Er würde sicher ebenfalls Rache üben, doch jetzt wollte sie nicht daran denken. Jetzt versank sie einfach nur in dem Kuss, der so voller Wärme war, dass ihr nicht nur körperlich warm wurde, nein es erwärmte auch ihre Seele.


End file.
